


Пожар

by MeyMey



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, M/M, PWP without Porn, Psychological Drama, Suicide
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey





	Пожар

Кирен помнит, как шептал ему на ухо жарко и торопливо. Руки Рика бродили по его телу, а Кир не мог замолчать, всё шептал и шептал. Шумно дышал, не мог унять дрожь в руках. Они не слушались его, он только видел свои побелевшие костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в сильные плечи Рика. Он только слышал свой сбивчивый шёпот.  
— Не оставляй меня, пожалуйста, не оставляй, Рик, пожалуйста. Рик.  
И чувствовал, как слёзы текут по щекам. Рик улыбался ему, сцеловывал слёзы, гладил обнажённое дрожащее под прикосновениями тело и молчал. Рик уже всё решил. Рик редко менял свои решения и сегодня тоже был не тот день. Ничто и никто не мог заставить его передумать.  
Кирен не мог. Он позволял целовать себя, позволял трогать, позволял любить, но заставить его остаться не мог. Он цеплялся за его плечи словно утопающий за свой спасательный круг. Он сходил с ума от всего происходящего, от горячего тела Рика, от холодной каменной стены пещеры. От своих чувств, от беспомощности, от истеричной злости. От любви. Безумной, сносящей крышу любви. Той, которая толкает на необдуманные поступки.  
Рика толкала на войну не любовь. И заставить остаться его любовь тоже не могла. Его любовь была стеснительной девочкой с играющими гормонами.  
Любовь Кирена же была лесным пожаром, поднимающимся до самого неба, сжирающим всё на своём пути. Все мысли, все решения, все успокоительные молитвы.  
— Пожалуйста, Рик, — шептал он и обжигал ухо Рика своей любовью.  
Рик улыбался ему в губы и молчал. 

Когда он ушёл, пожар утих. Кирен бродил среди пепла, среди угольной пыли, среди обгоревших деревьев. В его лесу не осталось ничего живого, только чёрное отчаяние и боль. Среди погибших деревьев, среди обгоревших тушек зверей, Кирен не находил больше ни себя, ни смысла своего существования. Рисование тоже не помогало. Когда он брал карандаш, рука дрожала. Линии выходили кривыми, штрихи крошили карандаш, оставляя чёрный пепел на рисунках.  
Мама держала его за руку, папа пытался говорить. Сестра, ей было всего четырнадцать, совсем ребёнок, ничего не понимала, что с её братом, почему он молчалив. Почему его взгляд пуст.  
От его леса не шёл даже дымок. Не было и намёка, что где-то ещё что-то может гореть, что-то может выжить, что-то может вырасти снова. Мёртвая и бесполезная земля. Такая же бесполезная, как и он сам. Он даже не смог заставить своего любимого остаться с ним. Он даже не смог заставить его открыться. Рик так и стеснялся его до конца, не держа на публике за руку, изображая дружбу.  
Кирен смотрел на его портрет, когда обнаружил, что нет даже слёз. Ничего нет. 

В пещере, где они были тогда, на потолке было накарябано глупое любовное уравнение. Кирен смотрел на него, глупо улыбаясь, потому что ни на что другое был не способен, пока не стало слишком тяжело держать веки.  
Он выдохнул и закрыл глаза.


End file.
